


Her Pleasure

by Minatu



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 16:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minatu/pseuds/Minatu
Summary: Sometimes Dimitri just wants to make her moan.





	Her Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't want to set up the scene, so we're driving right in babey

Dimitri kissed her thighs gently, flashing her a smile before kissing his way further in. Byleth's eyes watched him closely, soft sighs spilling out of her lips as he moved closer to her damp panties. She was already feeling desperate. His warm hand squeezed her thigh gently before planting a kiss to her and she let out a moan. It already felt so good.

He nosed at her, kissing her more and more and eliciting several soft moans. She grasped a fistful of his hair, and Dimitri continued to tease her over her underwear licking her in just the right place. Byleth was desperate for him to touch her for real. She used her free hand that had been clutching the sheets for dear life just a moment ago to shift the thin fabric aside and granting Dimitri access to her wet pussy.

He kissed her experimentally and when he received a pleased moan, he began licking at her clit and sending her into a haze. Byleth could barely take how quickly he found her clit and began working it, sending waves of pleasure through her body.

Her hands tightened on Dimitri's hair, pushing him further into her, and his hands tightened on her thighs. Byleth thrusted desperately up at Dimitri, moaning loudly now as she came closer and closer to cumming.

Dimitri pulled away for a moment to help Byleth remove her soaked panties, and she pushed him back down to work the second they were off, aching and desperate for release. Dimitri was happy to oblige.

He sucked her clit just the way she licked and was rewarded with a strangled cry. Her fingers dug into his scalp and pulling tightly at his hair. He could feel her thighs start to tremble, and he knew she was close. Moments later Byleth came with a loud moan, and she pushed him away quickly, snapping her legs closed. Her whole body tingling with pleasure. Dimitri smiled at her, her slick glistening on his chin.

Byleth reached her hands out toward him, catching his face in her hands and pulling him in for a passionate kiss. 

"Want me to blow you?" she asked breathly, but Dimitri shook his head.

"No, just sit on my face," he responded. She smiled at him.

"Ok."

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for the piece I drew lol. It's also on my tumblr, ashersasserart! Thanks for reading!


End file.
